


Floating

by toddykun



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: The depths of the ocean, and the vastness of space. It sounded like two different things made from the same thing. A new world, dark but charmingly unknown, waiting to be explored but it was terrifying to do so. What if you got lost? Or drown? What if no one found your body?But they thought they had nothing to fear, not if they were together. As they had always been.





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to finish something for the duck twins for like a year lmao
> 
> hope u like it!!!!!

Donald shushed her. “Del, they’re going to hear us.”

“We’re talking in ASL, nobody is going to hear us, dummy.”

“I was talking about us sneaking out, Dumbella.”

Della looked at him, betrayed expression on her face. Donald just giggled, trying to muffle the sound with his hand.

“You know I hate that! It’s bad enough that Scrooge uses it.” Della scoffed. “I don’t know how many times I need to tell him my name is Della.”

“I know, I know. But you know how he is, he is dumb!”

Della gasped like he had said a horrible word, then giggled mischievously. “He is an old dummy man!”

Donald giggled at that too. “He isn’t the smartest and richest duck in the world. He is just the oldest and dummiest duck in the world!”

Della snorted, hard. The twins started to giggle at their own antics, looking for better ways to insult Scrooge. So engrossed in their jokes that they didn’t realize the shadow that walked up to them.

“May I know to where are you heading, little masters?”

Both twins screamed, jumping into each other’s arms as fast as they could. Duckworth raised a brow, waiting for the twins to realize that he was no threat. When the twins stopped screaming and looked in front of them, Duckworth was just kneeled down, patiently waiting.

Della asked immediately, not letting go of his brother’s shirt. “M-Mr. D-Duckworth?”

“Yes, Della?”

Both twins sighed, relieved, letting go of each other, and started to look annoyed at him. Della, again, talked for them both. “You scared us! We thought we saw a ghost!”

Donald just nodded, agreeing with his sister. He still didn’t feel that comfortable talking in front of him, but it was better than talking with Scrooge. Even then, he would leave the talking to his sister for now.

“And I thought I heard two ducklings out of bed at ungodly hours, aren’t you supposed to be sleeping, children?”

They immediately came back to embarrassment.

“We were going for…” Della started, looking at her brother for help. Donald signed some suggestion but none of them sounded good. In the end, Della sighed. “We were going to the pool.”

“And why, if I can know, were you going there?”

“To relax?” Della suggested, as innocently as she could.

Donald sighed, finally talking and telling the truth. “Scrooge doesn’t let us do anything around the mansion. We just wanted to at least see the stars from there.”

Duckworth hummed, considering. He looked at the twins, and then got up and kept walking like they have not been there at all. The twins blinked, completely confused.

“Um, Mr. Duckworth?”

“Well, what a quiet night, I have seen nothing out of the ordinary while heading to bed,” Duckworth exclaimed innocently.

The twins looked at each other, smiling full on.

“Thanks, Mr. Duckworth!” Both ducklings shouted, the old dog just smiled, simply turning the corner and disappearing from their sight.

**_._ **

“Are you seeing what I am seeing?” Della asked after some time, sprawled in the ground, looking at the night sky that expanded in front of them.

“That’s mars, right?” Donald hummed, floating away in the pool.

Della chuckled. “Yeah, it is. I wanna go there. One day I’m gonna have a huuuuuge rocket that’s gonna be able to travel everywhere. But first I’ll go to the moon! I’m gonna be the first duckling on the moon!”

Donald just scoffed at her, the obsession his sister had with the moon seemed to know no limits. He didn’t respond for a while and then, shyly, he asked: “…Alone?”

Della blinked. “What do you mean alone?”

“I mean, without me?”

Della gasped and sat up, she saw her brother floating away on the pool, he had quite the sad face, and Della couldn’t let that happen. “You know I wouldn’t go without you, dork! It’s us against the world! Hey, ‘First ducklings on the moon’ sounds even better, right?”

Donald blinked. “And if I don’t want to go?”

Della stopped smiling, a quite sad face looking at him in surprise. “What? Why?”

Donald, then, smiled. “I’m kidding, Dumbella. Of course, I’m going with you.”

Della frowned and walked to the edge of the pool only to splash water to his face, Donald lost concentration and went down the water, not without a lot of fight, making Della laugh in the process. So busy she was at laughing at his brother’s struggle that she didn’t see him getting near her and taking her by the wrist, pulling her to the pool.

Della struggled until she got a hold of Donald’s shirt, he just laughed while she let go expletives at him. When she calmed down, Donald looked at the sky and signaled at it for her to see too.

“Hey, you know, the stars look even better from here.” Della looked up, they did look pretty cool from there. Donald smiled. “And it feels like you’re in space when you float on the pool too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I still don’t know how to float,” Della admitted, embarrassed like Donald didn’t already know. Donald smiled at her.

“I’ll show you, dummy. Why am I here for?”

“To annoy me?”

“Well, yeah, for that too.” Della snorted at that. “But I mean to help, dork.”

Della nodded and with just a little of struggle, she was floating, Donald hands on her back, securing her from going down or, really, for her freaking out and drowning. Her eyes were closed, feeling nervous about the ordeal, she was going ahead with it. Donald tried for a moment to retract his hand but Della, as tense as she was, felt the tiny movement.

“Donald!”

“Hey, hey. It’s fine. I’m here.”

Della trembled, but Donald didn’t take his hands away from her back again.

The depths of the ocean, and the vastness of space. It sounded like two different things made from the same thing. A new world, dark but charmingly unknown, waiting to be explored but it was terrifying to do so. What if you got lost? Or drown? What if no one found your body?

But they thought they had nothing to fear, not if they were together. As they had always been.

Della took a breath, trying to calm the fast beating of her heart. Donald never let her go, his hands the only thing grounding her mind into not going into a scared fit. He started to hum a familiar melody, Della’s favorite song, and she felt her entire body relax like always. Donald’s humming had always been pretty delightful. Her breath evened, she felt like floating in a dream, Donald chuckled and she opened her eyes.

She gasped, a joy she had no feel before taking over like a wave.

The stars looked even more brightly than before, almost like they were right there, and with the feeling of floating on the water without limits, Della felt like she was out there in an unknown world, waiting to be explored by them.

Was this how people felt when they floated in space?

Donald was no more over her. Instead, she felt only a hand holding hers. Donald simply stated, “we’re both floating in space now. Well, in the pool but it works for now, right?”

“Yes!” Della felt her chest just a little tight and gripped his hand harder. She was completely excited at this, but at the same time, just a little scare.

Hesitantly, she said, “don’t let me go, ok?”

She didn’t want to float away from him. She didn’t want to do this without him.

“Never. It’s us against the world, remember?”

Della relaxed a bit, feeling just a little more secure, a little more stable. And enjoyed the feeling of being out of that world.

“Yeah, us against the world.”

**_._ **

Dewey blinked, curious as to why was his uncle floating away on the pool, looking at the night sky with such a lost expression. He looked like he wasn’t there at all like he was out of that world. Like he was with someone else that grabbed his attention.

“Watcha doing, Uncle Donald?”

Donald responded, dejectedly, not really thinking about what was he saying:

“Floating in space.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Read this on Tumblr!](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/post/183850302058/floating-donald-della-duck-ive-wanted-to) 
> 
> when is donald going to see his sister???? they need each other!!!
> 
> hope u liked it!!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
